troll fic
by Mimi-Kiki-Dits
Summary: I'm going to try my hand at writing a bad!fic. If anyone has any things that annoy you about bad!fics, PM me or review this story with your bad!fic pet peeve. I want to piss people off with this piece of garbage. This is my summary: [a/n: omfg, im writing this awesome story!1 i suck at summaries but this story is good, plz read it!1 thx, -dark!Mimi].
1. Chapter 1

"oh my god" lucy said "natsu, how could you betray me like this."  
>natsu smirked, and said "lucy, ur a bitch, and lisanna's better then u."<br>"omg!" Lucy ran of and crashed in to a hot guy with blond hair and beautiful soulful eyes.  
>"oh, lucy, are u alright?" laxus said.<br>"no! im not alright, leave me alone!" lucy said angrly.  
>"i'll help u get stronger, and beet lissana and natsu" laxus said.<br>"okay! i quit fairytale, and im gonna go get stronger so i can beet natsu and make him love me!" lucy ran of, excited.  
>"ohno, but lucy, i love you!" laxus said sadly, staring at the ass of the running girl.<p>

(A/N: okay, it's pretty obvious that _this _is not my writing. It's my troll!writing. It's a project I'm starting. This... this thing disgusts me.)

"lucy" laxus said "we got to trein."

lucy flipped her hare and said "dont worry, im really strong"

lucy and Laxus battld, and 'cause lucy is super-duper strong, she won.

"like omg, im sopowerful now" lucy french kissed laxus. "thanks 4 helpin' me."

laxus blushed, and said "lucy, i love u"

lucy said "wow srsly." and said "i love u 2, baby" and started making out with him.


	2. Chapter 2

lucy said "natsu this is my twin fucy i havent seen him 4 yers and years"

natsu said "hes hot, r u like in love with him."

lucy said angrily "no!11 omg, your so posesive! fuk of!"

She ran away with her hot, sex-on-legs twin, who had randomly appeared out of nowhere due to the fact that he was stronger than Natsu, despite being in a coma for over half of his lifetime. He also beat Natsu in a fight, because he is a celestial dragonslayer, like his sister, despite them being raised by strict humans and him being in a coma for almost all of his life. Their dragon was, obviously, Igneel's missing mate; beautiful and patient and strong, having no flaws. Her name was Celestiala.

"no, u fuk of" natsu said, flipping her off.

Of course Natsu flips the middle finger. Despite his inability to really be horrible to Lucy, and his naivety, he flips the middle finger at everyone, including Master Makarov, because, and trust me, the demonic author of this 'story', he does _not _respect the person who saved him from the life of a hermit and possibly death at _all_. I mean, what reason has he to respect Makarov? Ehem.

lucy said sadly "u hat me" and ran away crying.

Yes, Lucy, the one who had initiated this random fight in the first place, ran off tearily because Natsu replied to her insult with one of the same caliber. May I say, as my friends and I so eloquently say at lease five times a day: "LOL WHUT."

"master" lucy said "i wanna leave the guild"

Master Makarov nodded, not even asking her why the hell she thought it was a good idea to leave, and waved his hands over the hand that Lucy had chosen to bear the Fairy Tail stigma mysteriously. And, lo and behold, it was erased! Like magic! 'Cause Fairy Tail certainly doesn't have enough of that! Even though Lucy could remove it herself... Moving on.

she ran of crying loudly, and non of her friends stopped her because their all preps. (My Immortal haunts my nightmares, alongside grammar mistakes...)

"whoa! blondie!" sting said.

"s-sting? what the fuk r u doing here?" lucy said, ignoring the fact that she had ran away from the guild, and had suddenly transported into the middle of the goddamn forest because she was an incredibly fast runner (part of her celestial dragonslaying magic).

"im just..."

Sting struggled to come up with an excuse, and looked at me pleadingly. _What the hell should I say?_ he seemed to ask with his eyes.

I shrugged; it was up to him. Anyway, back to the story!

"...growing mushrooms with out lecter bcause i h8 his sorry as" sting said emo-ishly.

lucy nodded; that made perfect sense.

"wanna train with roge and me/ were good and we can _totally _take time off of our training to train a girl like you" sting said.

"gr8" lcuy said. "lets go."

THE END_

Moral of the story: Don't leave your sentences open, punctuation is necessary. Also, the their/they're/there thing is getting old. They're is they are, their is possessive, and there is in relation to other things (placement, etc). Your/You're is also really important. Your is possessive (e.g., your coat is nice) and you're is you are (you're a nice person). Also, if you're going to make an OC, make them believable (come up with a good character, _not _a nonexistent sibling) and don't promptly forget about him/her. Please, please, please just give the characters the powers they have; they don't _need _new ones. Lucy couldn't be a dragonslayer. It's impossible. And come up with good names, ones that variate from the original characters's (e.g. Fucy versus Lucy; they're pretty much the same).

These do not always apply to stories (AU, w/o magic, highschool, yada yada).

For AU fics: Unless there is a special circumstance (like my fic, _Forbidden_) Natsu knew Erza, Levy, and the rest of the guild before Lucy did. Making Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia highschool explorers and BFFs from the start is not logical (depends on the story, though).

OOCs: Tough Lucy. Just... no. And emotional (overly so) Natsu? No-can-do.


End file.
